


fireworks after midnight

by LugianBeforeSwine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, griffin rizavi and leifsdottir bond over griffin being gone for kinkade, i love this team so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: “This is an intervention,” Rizavi said, looking far too pleased with herself.





	fireworks after midnight

“Not that I’m upset about it or anything, but I don’t understand why you keep coming to me with this,” Leifsdottir said, sitting cross-legged on her bed. “I’m just not sure how much good I’m doing you.”

“But you always have a plan for everything!” Griffin exclaimed.

“Not for this,” Leifsdottir replied, shrugging. “This is a lot more complicated than battle strategies.” She paused for a moment, considering. “Have you tried talking to Veronica?”

Griffin pulled himself upright on his friend’s bed, scoffing at her. “Why would I talk to Veronica about this? She would laugh me off the face of the planet. Literally.”

“I don’t know about that,” Leifsdottir said. “She’s very level-headed. I’m sure she could give better advice than I can. But if you don’t want to speak to Veronica, what about Rizavi?”

Griffin shot her a look. Leifsdottir was still learning to read Griffin’s various facial expressions, but this one was so clear that she recognized it immediately: _No way in hell._

“You’re right,” Leifsdottir replied to the unspoken remark. “She would go straight to Kinkade.”

Griffin dropped his face in his hands and groaned. Leifsdottir reached over and gingerly patted his back.

“It’ll be okay,” she said, hoping she sounded convincing. “Would a run make you feel better?”

Griffin nodded. Leifsdottir got up and shooed him out of her room.

“I’ll meet you by Dock C3 in 15 minutes, okay?” she said.

“Okay,” Griffin replied, and closed her door behind him.

-

Fifteen minutes later, Griffin met up with Leifsdottir—and an unexpected third party.

“This is an intervention,” Rizavi said, looking far too pleased with herself.

“I’m sorry,” Leifsdottir said, looking genuinely apologetic. “She came to my room a minute after you left. Apparently she heard our conversation.”

“And frankly, I’m shocked that you think I would betray your trust, Griffin,” Rizavi sniffed. “I have been nothing but a good friend to you.”

“You have been nothing but a pain in my ass,” Griffin muttered. Before Rizavi could say anything, he continued. “But since you’re here, I guess…maybe I could use your help.”

Rizavi grinned. “I knew you would say that—”

“If,” Griffin interrupted loudly, “you promise not to mention anything to Kinkade.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Rizavi said. “Now, Leifsdottir said something about going for a run?”

-

The three of them hadn’t even made it half a mile when Rizavi apparently couldn’t stand it anymore. “So,” she began, glancing over at Griffin, “you’re into the strong, silent type, eh?”

“Oh my God,” Griffin groaned. Leifsdottir giggled.

“What?” Rizavi said. “It’s true. He is both strong and silent.”

“And a highly gifted pilot,” Leifsdottir added.

“We’re all highly gifted pilots—hey, Leifsdottir, are you seriously getting in on this too?” Griffin asked, voice high with disbelief.

“I’m sorry, Griffin,” she replied, looking not the least bit sorry.

“You’re just so easy to tease,” Rizavi added, smirking at him.

“Whatever,” Griffin muttered. They continued in silence for another mile or so, occasionally passing officers and fellow cadets working in one of the Garrison outbuildings.

“I do actually want to help you, you know,” Rizavi said at length, breathing becoming a little harsh from exertion. Leifsdottir glanced between her friends, curious to see where this was going.

Maybe the adrenaline from running was doing something to Griffin’s brain, because instead of the vehement denial Rizavi had been expecting, he said, “Yeah, I know.”

Rizavi looked shocked for just a second before breaking into a smile. “Alright. You know what might help? Why don’t you tell us what exactly you like about him.”

Griffin considered this, his face coloring a little. Neither Rizavi nor Leifsdottir had ever seen him blush before, and they both subtly adjusted their pace in order to get a slightly better look.

“This is kind of embarrassing,” Griffin said as they started to loop back around to the Garrison’s main building, all three of them breathing harder.

“Don’t worry,” Rizavi said, “we won’t treat you any differently after we find out you’re a hopeless romantic.” She shot a wink at Leifsdottir, who laughed.

“You’re not exactly motivating me to tell you,” Griffin growled.

“Oh, come on,” Rizavi said, reaching over to land a punch on his shoulder. “You know we really wouldn’t treat you any differently.”

“You’re our friend,” Leifsdottir added. “We care about you.”

Griffin glanced between them, actually a little touched at their reassuring words. “Well. Okay,” he said finally, taking a deep breath of the desert air. The rhythmic sound of three pairs of shoes hitting the pavement over and over again made him feel more secure. “I like…how brave he is. I know this can’t be true, but it seems like he’s never afraid of anything. He’s always ready to launch himself into battle. He’s just…so capable.”

Rizavi and Leifsdottir were looking at him, silent but for their panting breaths. He felt safe to continue.

“He’s so good at everything he does, but he’s never arrogant about it. He’s genuine to a fault; I don’t even understand it.” Griffin’s breath was coming faster and faster, and running was only half the reason for it. “He’s an incredible pilot, but he’s just as incredible on the ground as he is in the cockpit. And yet he’s totally uninterested in seeking his own glory. All he wants to do is help other people, in whatever ways he can.” He let out a long exhale. “I could probably learn a thing or two in that department.”

Leifsdottir placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment, then took off ahead down the path. Rizavi offered him a crooked grin, then followed their friend.

Somehow they knew that he needed to finish this run alone.

Or at least, he thought he was alone. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Kinkade appeared next to him as he rounded the last corner of the trail.

Griffin’s eyes went wide and he stopped still, his hands on his knees as he watched Kinkade stop next to him.

“Hey,” Kinkade said.

“Hi,” Griffin replied.

“I saw you guys running past Hangar 12. I was just finishing up in there, so, uhh…” Griffin had never once seen Kinkade display any kind of behavior that resembled nervousness, but he definitely was right now.

“I took a shortcut to catch up with you,” Kinkade finished.

Griffin looked him in the eyes. Kinkade tensed up a little. That wasn’t right, and Griffin had to do something to fix it.

“Glad you did,” he said finally. “You missed Rizavi and Leifsdottir, but…” He took a deep breath. “I was actually hoping to talk to you, uhh, in private.”

Kinkade cocked his head a little. “That so?”

“Yeah,” Griffin said softly.

A small smile lit up Kinkade’s face. “I hope it’s not about anything bad.”

Griffin laughed a little as they set off walking together. “You know, I think it might actually be very good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these guys so much it hurts me. If you do too, I would love if you talked to me about them on [tumblr.](https://deadpan-snarker.tumblr.com)
> 
> btw the title has nothing to do with the story, it was just the song I was listening to as I was posting this haha.


End file.
